Lucky Number Seven
by SYuuri
Summary: Do it or not? Tommy will surely do it. As always, TK. Plz read and rev. ::chap 4::
1. One

**Lucky number seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that related to Power Rangers.**

**:: There're no such things as Power Rangers. Tommy and Kimberly were in the University at the moment. **

**:: Another TK AU. Yeah, it seems that's the only thing I wrote lately so please don't get bored of me. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Tommy put down the Michael Jackson's album back to its place while keeping one eye at the front counter. Today was like any other Saturday afternoon; people planning on their Saturday night dates, some struggling with the upcoming exams and others just walking aimlessly in the slightly crowded music store, which is just like what Tommy did.

For Tommy today was different. Okay, so he still got a pathetic C- for Mr. Preston's world history class essay and J.J. or Joanne James was still trying to ask him out on a date to the new club downtown. Rocky told him that his friend, who by chance was also J.J.'s acquaintance, said that J.J. wouldn't mind to get hot and sweaty in the back of Tommy's fourwheel after that. But this Saturday was simply unlike any other Saturday OR any other day for the past six months for that matter. He had made up his mind and he wouldn't leave this place until he did what he had set out to do. He mustn't put this off _again_ or he could go crazy. This was about his sanity.

So there he was, a determined Tommy Oliver, standing between the Pop and Jazz section aisles. He nervously tugged at his ponytail, a habit that he had developed since his hair was long enough to be pulled up in a ponytail.

Standing behind the counter was Kimberly Hart. She went to the AGU as well and while she wasn't in the same major as him, Tommy quite knew one or two things about her. For instance, Kim didn't go to Angel Grove High, she didn't even live in California until recently. She moved from all the way across the country to this town because her Dad was transferred by his company. Her parents divorced when she was in junior high school and ever since then she had been staying with her father. Kimberly was a gymnast and as far as he'd observed, she enjoyed doing backflips as much as he loved practising karate and she's really good at it.

Okay, for the record, he was not a stalker! He just… knew. That's all. He heard snippets from his friends' conversations and six months were obviously not a short period of time.

And she's beautiful. Simply beautiful. Oh, and Kim loved kids too. She was one of those volunteers at the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital's Children Care.

He. Was. Not. A. Stalker.

Tommy was accompanying his Dad, who sprained his ankle from falling from the stairs, when he caught a glimpse of the brunette talking with a nurse. Then the middle aged woman walked over to his Dad and him, giving his father some advises about the leg. And when he was thanking her on behalf of his father,-not that Mr. Oliver couldn't-, Tommy asked her about the petite girl.

See? He was just lucky.

Rocky had mocked him for being such a coward countless time. It's not like Tommy had never had a girlfriend before, but somehow, anyhow, there's just something about her that made him nervous. Kim and the prospect of talking to her made his heart skip one beat. Two days from today it would be officially seven months since he… found her to be very interesting and intriguing. He might not know her in person so it's not his place to say that she was this or that, but he's sure that he wanted a chance to get to know her. Using Rocky's expression…_'She's like a book that you're dying to read'_…emphasized at the word 'dying'. Okay, that's just totally Rocky.

Tommy sighed. To be friends with her first and then after that… well, better not think about that right now. Oh yeah, and the most important thing was, Kimberly had no boyfriend. She's single. That's a major relief because he's not the only guy trying to get her attention.

The first and only time he ever talked to her was that time two months ago when they were together in the fund raiser committee for AIDS. It lasted not more than five seconds.

" _Hi, may I borrow this?" Kim pointed at the calculator sitting on his desk. "I think I miscalculated," _

It shocked him that she suddenly came up to him like that. But thank God, his brain was still functioning and he replied_, " Of course," _

Tommy didn't realize that he had moved to the cashier and stood at the side without doing anything until someone shouted from the back, telling him to hurry up.

He blinked. But this counter was supposed to be closed!

" Yeah, can I help you?" Kim, who apparently had moved from the third counter, asked patiently with that bright smile that Tommy reckoned should be forbiden to be shown around here.

Damn she looked good in that tight, light pink t-shirt. _Tommy…you really should be ashamed for having the nerve to think about that in a 'life and death' situation like this!_

" I…," the long haired guy stammered, looking for something that he could use… Tommy grabbed the nearest CD with black and blue cover and put it on the counter. " yeah, I want to listen to this, please,"

Kim looked at him for a long moment, her eyes twinkling with a well hidden amusement. Being looked at with those brown eyes that he had been dreaming of for so long started getting at him.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

" Yep," he frowned slightly, not having a slightest clue what made her smile. Tommy watched with relief as she shrugged and opened the plastic wrapper. He didn't even know that he could do that here. It just came out of his mouth. Kim put it in the CD player as Tommy grew more anxious. What album was that? He just picked it up abruptly.

Then a thought popped inside his head. Well, maybe it was a poetic love song… about a guy who fell in love with a girl but didn't have enough courage to tell her…

Instead, there was silence.

Tommy tried to peek at the CD cover and when he laid his eyes on it, he really wanted someone to shoot him then and there.

" So, yeah, that," Kim said after a while, pressing several buttons and the Chicago song was heard once again. " wanna purchase it? It's certainly in a good condition," she added.

" It's certainly is," he swore he was blushing and Kim's smile just made him feel worse. " I'll get it,"

" You're so funny," Kim shook her head, grinning widely. " and you're lucky. It's on sale,"

" Right," Tommy fished out his wallet from his jeans pocket and paid for the… blank CD. _BLANK_ for God's sake! " here you go,"

Kim put the bill inside the red plastic bag and laid it on the counter. " Thank you and have a nice day,"

" Yeah, you too, Kim," Why did he say that? Why did he say her name??

However, she looked up and gave him her brilliant smile. "Come again next time. Okay, Tommy?"

W-what? Did she just say, _'Tommy'_?

On his way back to his car, Tommy couldn't erase the goofy grin off his face. So everything didn't happen like he had expected and he'd embarrassed himself in front of Kim, but her last words…

' _Come again next time. Okay, Tommy?' _

He shouldn't get his expectation so high. She might say the exact same line to every customer and about his name... they _were_ in the committee together. A guy could hope, right?

" I'm sure will, Kim,"

* * *

**:: And that's it. This could be a two part fic… or not. Lol. Maybe I should just leave it there. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please drop me your reviews. No flame though. **

**- Yuuri ;)**


	2. Two

**Lucky Number Seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**:: I've had this in my computer for a while and I forgot about it until last night. The second chapter of this short fic. Thanks for everyone who had reviewed the first part. Enjoy.**

* * *

**.:Part Two:.**

It felt only yesterday Tommy spoke to Kim for the second time in seven months. Seven months… had it really been that long? Wow, he had to admit that he'd surprised himself; liking a girl for months was definitely something. Not that he dated much, actually. Sure, there're had been a few casual dates. Nothing major, there's no girlfriend/boyfriend status. Just hanging out together, going to the movies and simply having a good time. But it's just that. No spiralling feelings like he was riding a roller coaster.

Most of his friends classified himself as a loner. They often joked how unfair this life was, that Tommy always got the girl unlike the rest of the guys, despite their hard efforts.

In a way, Tommy had to resent that comment. If life was fair, he wouldn't have to wait for six months to be able to speak to Kim. If life was fair, she would just fall to his arms without him having to sweat over the fact that almost half male population in the campus practically drolled over her. Especially everytime she had those tight leotards on.

The tall guy walked through the crowded hallway to his locker, his hand carrying a can of coke. For probably the thousand and some odd times, he thanked whoever had founded the soft drink. He never liked beers, didn't care whatever Rocky said. It helped him survive his university life.

Her angelic smile kept popping inside his mind every two seconds or if he was lucky enough, twenty seconds. It made him hard to concentrate on following today's lessons. But she did call his name _and_ ask him to come again. Maybe things had started to look up for him.

"_You have to ask her out," Rocky said while he's busy munching his chicken sandwhich. His free hand reached out for the orange juice sitting beside his cellphone and he took a long gulp. Tommy watched his friend in slight disgust. His three year old cousin ate better than this young man sitting across him. "Come on, it's not a big deal. She'll say yes. After all, you said she knew you? Maybe she has secret feelings for you too," Rocky beamed. "It's no longer unrequited love anymore then,"_

"_Don't be silly and finish your meal," Tommy adviced tiredly like a mother to her young kid. Rocky glared but did so anyway. _

Although Tommy didn't admit this out loud, Rocky might have a poin there. Should he follow Rocky's suggestion? Asking her on a date? Who did he think he was to ask her out for a date?

He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Kim… Hi, Kim. I'm Tommy-," He stopped. That sounded pretty lame. Tugging at his low pony tail, he tried again. "Kimberly! Hi, the CD I bought was really cool," _Really cool your ass, Oliver._ That CD was blank, for God's sake! You're the only person who's stupid enough to try it. BLANK. The compact disc was still on his dresser. It was a painful reminder. He could literally feel his face go red everytime he got a glimpse of it. Even the sight of the plastic bag was enough to make him want to perform harakiri then and there. Okay, a bit exaggerating. But still.

Tommy raised the coke to his mouth, swallowing the liquid. Okay, maybe he should try different approach. "Hey, Kim. I'm Tommy. You remember, right? I was thinking if we could grab a drink together? Let me buy you coffee-," He trailed off and ended up hanging his head.

Gosh. He was more than terrible. It's dreadful. It's not a secret that he's never good with words. It's a good thing if he didn't scare the girl off.

"Kimberly. Hi… We're together in the fund raiser committee for AIDS months ago. Do you-," A light tap on his shoulder automatically clamped his mouth shut and he turned his head.

_Holy shit. _

The sight of Kimberly Hart almost made his heart stop beating for a good three seconds before beating back to normal. He spun around so fast and the swinging of his hand had successfully brought him to his doom. He splashed the coke over her shirt. Just like that.

"Ah!" Kim yelped, stepping backwards. Her hands moved to wipe at her shirt, which was a useless gesture after all.

Tommy tried not to stare at how the coke had sipped into the thin fabric, providing him a good eyeful of what she had underneath. Pink. Hi-glo pink. Unbelievably, he blushed. Fortunately, he managed to stop his hand from helping her wiping the stain on her shirt. Her _chest_.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, dragging his eyes up to meet hers. "God, Kim, I didn't realize that I was-,"

"It's okay," the petite brunette replied, still looking down at her shirt. She had fished out her hankie and pressed it to her clothes.

How long had she been standing there? Did she hear everything he said? _Everything_?

"Here," Kim held out her hand and gave him a piece of folded paper. "You dropped this,"

Tommy received it tentatively and soon recognized it as his karate class schedule. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

Tommy shifted his weight from his right leg to the left one. His eyes watched Kim in expectation. She was there. From all places in this enormous place, she was _here_. This probably was the sign. He couldn't cower now.

"I'm really sorry, Kim," Tommy said, truly sorry for what he'd done. _Bullshit_. A little voice inside his head nagged. _You like what you see, don't you?_

"It's okay, Jason," Kim said kindly and Tommy froze. What did she say just now? Jason? Jason was _so_ dead.

"Um…I'm Tommy," he said quietly as her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Oh!" Kim gasped. "I'm sorry. I thought… you have a wrong name tag, _Tommy_," She said, looking up at him. He never realized how small she seemed to be in this short distance.

"Name tag?" He unconsciously peered down and almost groaned when he saw the AGU Library name tag with his name on it attached on his left chest. He must have forgot to take it off. And not to mention he had taken the _wrong_ tag!

Was this what the two days ago occurance was all about? He had used his name tag so Kim got to see his name on it? It had nothing to do with Rocky's _'She loves you too but too shy to make the first move'_. The first place for the dumbest ass in the world goes to… Tommy Oliver.

Tommy was not a library person. He hated reading, especially reading those thick textbooks which seemed to go on and on for ever and ever. The only reason he's stuck in the library was because Mrs. Hill had told him to volunteer for the next two months in the AGU Library for an unmentionable thing he had done. Not exactly his glorious moment.

"Once again, I'm sorry," Tommy said in a rush, feeling embarrassed. He'd messed up. Big time. "I have to go. Excuse me,"

He turned around and did what he never expected in the past he would do, which was to leave Kim standing there all alone, letting the precious opportunity slip from his hand.

* * *

**:: My bad. This will be a three chapter story. Yep. One more and that's it. I'll post the rest along with the new chapters for my two other fics. By the way, I've updated the fifth chapter of Not Brave Enough. Check it out. Thanks for reading and please review. No flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


	3. Three

**Lucky Number Seven**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers or the characters.**

**:: Just like the majority of my stories, it's an AU. **

**:: As you can see, I'm trying to make updates as much as I can lately. Better do it now while I still have the chance. As for this one, I'm not going to say if this is gonna be the last chapter (again) because just like I've said before, I have a tendency to write a story longer that I would've liked… So, yeah, this won't be the last but I assure you this won't be long either. Maybe around one or two more chapters. Probably one because I pretty much have known how I'll end this. I didn't mean to confuse you, sorry! Thanks for those who had reviewed. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Part Three**

"Okay, close your book. I'm done with this," Kim almost whined and put her chin on the top of the thick economics textbook. "It's no wonder that Professor Myers hair is all white, having to deal with all of this stuff for almost the rest of his life…,"

"Don't be such a baby," Clay gently scolded the petite brunette. "You said the exact same thing everytime he assigned us a new project,"

"I shouldn't be doing this," Kim demurred, her voice was muffled by her hand. "I should just get married and be a good housewife after I graduated from high school,"

Clay smirked and pretended to be surprised. "I don't know that you thought so highly of me back in the day, Kim. But well, sorry to disappoint you. As much as I loved you, I wasn't ready to build a life with you,"

"Now you know why we didn't work out," Kim replied lightly, looking at her former boyfriend. He had matured well. Her mom had told her that Clay kind of looked like the younger version of Christian Bale. Unfortunately, she had to oppose that statement. "_I'm sorry, Kimberly. I think we should end this relationship. We both know that this won't work_. _I want to concentrate on finishing my study first_," She imitated cheekily. "Imagine how surprised I was when I met you again here, with a redhead attached to your side like leeches. You proved my point that man wasn't meant to be trusted,"

Clay looked sheepish all of a sudden. He folded his arms across his broad, muscled chest. "Very funny, Kim. Then again, did you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kim lifted her head and gazed at the eyes of the man she had thought she loved. Well, maybe at some points she did love him dearly. But eventually they realized that being friends was much better. "No offense, but no,"

Clay cracked up laughing, his hand flipping the pages of the book absently. "My thoughts exactly. It's your loss. I'm a good kisser and a good boyfriend,"

Kim winced noticeably. Sure, they used to kiss all the time but somehow thinking about it now made her have a minor headache. Their relationship at the moment had come close to a relationship a brother and sister would share. Kissing Clay meant kissing her own brother. She didn't even want to think about the possibility. "I liked you a lot," Kim teased. She took her pencil and started writing on the surface of the table. "You're my bestfriend and you make delicious pasta. A guy who cooks. Girls love it, you know,"

"Cool. It means a lot to me, especially when it's coming from a girl who once said my taste of clothing was worse than her grandmother's,"

Kim chewed her lips, putting the final touch at her work. "Why, it's true. Now come on, your ex is famished and we need to leave this place before someone spotting us vandalizing school's property," She collected her books and walked away.

"Spotting _you_, you mean," Clay simply shook his head and quickly followed her. "Hey, wait up!"

**-- Tuesday**

Kim's soft brown eyes went wide. She leaned down and traced the table with her fingers.

_I'm bored. SO bored. Hi, how are you? _

A naughty smile appeared on her face when she realized noone had erased her scrabble yet. It had faded a little but still readable enough.

_I'm good, but I can be better if someone realized that table wasn't the right place to write a diary._

Kim flinched but felt more amused rather than offended. Her eyes swept through the library, every aisle that was still in her line of vision and back to the grey colored table. It was too cool!

"Hey, Squirt. You okay?" Clay's voice and a tap on her shoulder broke her reverie. She turned her head and saw Clay standing behind her with more books she'd ever seen in his arms. "A little help, please?"

"Sorry," Kim instantly grabbed some books from his hands and put them on the table. She's still distracted. Who thought her little pranks could end up like this?

The pair didn't waste more time and began to work. By the time she finished reading through the fifth book, Clay had already pillowed his head against his arms, softly snoring. Kim stifled her laugh; he told her he didn't have much sleep last night. His parents were out of town and they trusted their only son to take care of his baby sister. One who seemed to wake up every hour and ask for her big brother's attention.

Kim sighed and streched her arms above her head, yawning. Normally, she would smack him or surprise him by banging one of the thickest books against the table. But this was a library after all, she could get kicked out for doing so. Besides, there's more interesting thing she could occupy herself with.

The table was located at one the the most quite corners; that's why she claimed it as _her_ place since a year ago. Kimberly looked for her pencil amongst the pile of papers, thinking what kind of reply she would write. The handwriting was bold and firm that she could assume it was a guy's.

It might be only a pure coincidence, having someone wrote back, but well…

_Oh! I'm sorry! But you see, I ran out of paper and I'm just tempted. In case you haven't noticed, this table is almost out of order. It's probably already here since ten years ago._

Her handwriting was neat. She admired her scribble, hoping the sarcasm was evident. She smiled in satisfaction and decided it was time to wake the slumbering Clay.

**-- Wednesday**

_So? You want me to buy you a new table? You're destroying the library's property. I can easily report you for this. _

"Kim, is this your new hobby? Writing on a table?" Clay said when the third day finally arrived and his friend hadn't lost her sudden bizzare interest. He leaned over and Kim pushed him away.

"Don't be such a jerk," Kim mumbled while her hand was busy.

_Go ahead, and I'll report you as well. This table has your handwriting too, Buddy. _

"Are you trying to make a poem or a short story? A song perhaps?" Clay narrowed his eyes, trying to read what Kim's writing. "You know, what you're doing right now reminds me of that…, who's that guy's name? In his music video, he did what you're doing. But of course, unlike you, he still had conscientiousness enough not to write on the table,"

"You said that twice yesterday," Kim muttered wryly.

"I guess this is why you always wrote me love letters back then," Clay joked, his blue eyes shining brightly. He always enjoyed teasing Kimberly; it's always fun and never boring because she hardly lay it off, one thing that he still found to be very amusing.

"In your dreams," Kim said tightly. She never wrote any love letters to anybody. Beside the letters for her relatives and close friends, the only 'special' letter she'd ever written was the letter for Santa when she was six. She asked for a polar bear and got a tiny stuffed animal in return. She stopped writing since then.

"Anyway, do you know a guy called Tommy?" Clay asked, standing on his feet and walked to peer out of the window.

"Can you be more specific? There are probably ten Tommies in the building, if not more,"

Clay rested his lean form against the railing. His crystal blue eyes seemed to change color under the sunlight. "I decided to join the karate club," He gave Kim some time to absorb the news, which he knew would astonish her.

The information nearly made Kim fall off her chair. She gasped, giving more effect to the performance than she should've had. "What? _You_ doing karate? _You_?"

"Don't be rude," He retorted back. "You're way too exaggerating,"

Kim clasped her hands together, recalling what he told her when they're still dating. "I know that you learnt tae kwon do when you were seven, but then you accidentally hurt your knee-,"

"Noone _purposely_ hurting their knees," Clay cut off curtly and Kim rolled her eyes.

"You told me it was such a traumatized moment in your life that you didn't ever want to do that again. You wept for three days straight because you missed the summer camp that you'd been waiting for," Kim snorted, enjoying Clay's grim and embarrassed expressions. "Now that I think about it… Why I dated you back in high school is one of the world's biggest mysteries in the world,"

"Back to the conversation," Clay pretended not to hear her and cleared his throat loudly. "Do you know him?"

Kim thought for a while. Tommy… Karate… The face of the guy she met a few days ago popped inside her head. "He's cute,"

"I knew you're going to say that," He sighed, shaking his head helplessly. "I have to hand in the form after lunch, but I can't. Prof. Patterson needs to see me about my attendance in his class. I know what you're going to say, so stop," Kim giggled and nodded.

"You want me to give it to him?"

"I'll be grateful,"

"I'll do it," Kim said brightly and raised her hand. "On one condition. You have to do all the typing for chapter two,"

Clay gave her his trademark grin. "Forget it,"

"I did all of the works on the last assigment, remember?" Kim said gently but deadly. "It's fortunate of you I still had the heart to put your name on it,"

"Alright, deal," Clay agreed half-heartedly, breathing deeply. "Happy?"

"Very,"

---

The karate club could be found outside the main hall, right at the opposite of the cafetaria. She walked passed the one floor building quite often and always heard 'Kiyais' being shouted over and over again. Many of her girlfriends gushed about how its members are all hunks. If you wanted to see hot, sweaty guys with their shirts off, just went there and you'd be guarateed of a heavenly sight.

Unfortunate for them, she wasn't that easy to manipulate. Then again, could they be hotter than those men in the swimming team?

Kimberly stood on her tip toes, trying to peer inside. Okay… They're all men. But they were fully clothed! She quickly stepped back. It wouldn't be funny if someone spotted her and thought she's there to spy on them or something like that.

"Can I help you?"

She swirled around, feeling her heart jump to her throat. A tall guy with a big, wide smile on his face was standing in front of her, his dark brown eyes looking at her expectantly, almost eagerly. Kim eyed him suspiciously. There's something… funny about this guy. "Yeah, I want to see Tommy Oliver?"

"Oh! Tommy would be so ha-," He abruptly stopped and looked at her sheepishly. He continued in much calmer tone. "Sure. You can go to that room. He's looking through some old documents," The guy in white karate uniform pointed to the closed door a few meters from their place. "By all means, go ahead. Just go inside, don't knock. He's too busy to answer,"

"Well then, maybe I should just-," Kim reached for the paper inside her bag. He stilled her movement by the gesture of his hands.

"No! I mean… He's busy, but not _that_ busy," He covered fast. "Just go,"

"Alright. Thanks…," Kim nodded her head, still feeling uncertain of what make his smile.

She knocked at the door and waited for a moment before pushing the door open. Her words turned around and bit her on the ass when she saw a guy, Tommy, doing push ups on the floor next to the file cabinets. He was shirtless. He was sweaty. And he was HOT.

Oh yea-, no! Oh no. What she's trying to say was, the air in the room was kinda hot. Warm. There's no window and with so many things around… It wasn't healthy.

"Excuse me," Tommy lifted his head briefly and his arms gave away. He immediately fell on his stomach when their eyes met. Kim wanted to smile; he looked so surprised to see her there. "Er… Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you. The guy outside said I should just come inside,"

Meanwhile, Tommy had already stood on his feet, looming over her. He tried his best to regain his dignity back and mentally beating himself for being so clumsy in front of _her_. His eyes moved over her slender, petite form lovingly and somewhat anxiously. Kimberly Hart was _there_. What the hell she was doing here anyway? "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to give you this," Kim handed him a blue, slightly wrinkled paper. "It's my friend's. He can't come in person to hand it in,"

"Oh, okay," Tommy glanced at the name. Clay McGregor. A wave of jealousy stabbed him at the back. Thanks to Rocky who told him once upon a time, he knew that Clay and Kim used to have something special together. They had not been a couple for a few years now, but he still saw them together every once in a while and it wasn't the most exciting sight to make his day. "Thanks. Just let him know, any further details will be announced some time next week,"

"Great," Kim stole one last look at his-- _oh, there's no need to deny the obvious, he did look hot!_—glistening chest and abs before turning around, feeling her cheeks going pink.

Tommy watched her open the door and saunter away. He counted until ten before hollering. "DESANTOS!"

_**-- Thursday**_

_Hi, Pumpkin… Are you lonely? Call me on 232-785!_

Kim's eyebrows furrowed together upon seeing the message someone had left on the table. _Her_ table. It's definitely not 'the one' because their writing styles are obviously different.

"You do know that there're surveillance cameras in here, right?" Clay asked, peering over her shoulders. "Now look what you've done! You set up a new trend. Congratulations,"

"Well, for a fact, I do know that that's just bullshit. Like they can affort it," Kim said matter-of-factly. "It's just to, you know, scare people like you,"

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'like me'?" Clay pinched her side and she slapped his hand hard.

"Do you want me to write down the numbers for you, _Pumpkin_?" Kim asked, not fully joking.

"Funny, Kim,"

"And I'm laughing, thank you," Kim started rubbing the note with her hand and got more frustated when it didn't work. "Damn, this person used marker!"

Clay groaned and took off his glasses, practically throwing it on the table impatiently. "Oh please! Will you please quit whatever you're doing? It's not like you have nothing else to do," He gave each word emphasize, hinting at the task in their hands. Professor Myers was a seventy two year old man who was hard to please and at the rate they're going, Clay was certain his tutor wouldn't be happy at the slightest.

_Do you know Tommy Oliver? If you're as hot as he is then you may lecture me as long as you like. You may even bring this table home with you. _

Kim looked at her new addition to the library's table and grinned. She was bad, but things were just beginning to get interesting! She couldn't stop now, could she?

"How come noone beside this man replied your messages?" Clay asked, moving his hands erratically.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" Kim protested though she had to admit, it was a very good question indeed.

"Why do you always do something stupid?" Clay shot back and looked at the stubborn brunette clad in violet tank top and skirts. She always looked beautiful but an angry Kim was simply sexy. "Do I have to start mentioning some cases you've caused?"

"Shut up,"

**-- Friday**

"I can't believe it!" Kim huffed, fighting off a smile. She planted her hands on her hips and leaned down, forcing herself to remain calm.

_Good for you that I am as hot as Tommy Oliver. Hotter, in fact. _

At first she thought he'd go _'Who's Tommy Oliver?'_. She was wrong. That guy had some nerves… Her answer was a simple,

_Prove it_.

"You committed a serious crime, Kim," Clay looked at the messages on the table sympathetically. "You and that equally troubled man. Poor table…," He cooed.

"Didn't you read the announcement outside? The library will be closed for two days on the summer break. They'll take away all the tables and chairs, replacing them with new ones. I might as well make use of this opportunity. My life is so dull, Clay. Even with you hanging around me like my shadow," She added just to test his patience. Although they had a short history together in the past, awkwardness had never been an issue between them. It just gave them the chance to tease each other back and forth because they knew certain secrets or weaknesses.

"You should be ashamed, Kim,"

"Thank you for your lack of supports," Kim commented dryly. "It's deeply appreciated,"

"You're welcome,"

**-- The next week**

Kim's shriek almost made Clay drop the stack of books in his hands. He quickly apologized and sent guilty smiles to the people around them and turned to approach Kimberly. Once he came to her side, he immediately knew what had made his girl go speechless. Clay put a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"I'm happy for the table. Is this cherry wood?" His remark was rewarded with a glare. "Come on! You two wrote on it like it's yours truly. It's about time you stop your foolish behaviours,"

"But…," Kim looked at the new polished table almost desperately. Her fingertips grazed the wooden table carefully as if wanted to make sure her eyes didn't play any silly tricks on her. "I really want to know his answer,"

"What answer?"

Kimberly sighed hard and pulled out a chair before sitting on it. She came there at the weekend to use the library's computer because her laptop had decided to declare war against her.

The reply to her challenge was also a two word message: _Meet me_.

She realized that she should stop. She didn't know this man; he's probably some psychotic disguised as a medical student whose hobby was killing young, energetic girls like her…However, in the end she _also_ realized that she had seen too many thriller, horror movies. Dating Clay for almost two years, it couldn't be helped. Thus, Kim simply wrote another reply.

_Sure. _

"_You_ want to meet _him_?" Clay asked, surprised. He's stunned at her boldness. Sometimes he admired her unwavering confidence. "You're officially out of your mind,"

"Wanted," Kim blew a strand of hair off her eyes, not meeting his eyes. "It's not like there's anything that I can do right now,"

"Thank God you've finally come to your senses," Clay said dismissively and put his thick book file in front of her nose. "Now can we go back to the business?"

* * *

**:: This chapter is more Kimberly oriented, but well, it's a TK story. I have to be fair. Lol. When I told my friend about the plot of this chapter, she said it reminded her of Daniel Powter's **_**Bad Day**_** music video. I really had no idea at all. So, yeah, I just want to clear that up. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! Make me a happy girl. No flame please. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri ;)**


	4. Four

**Lucky Number Seven**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers or the characters, but Clay is mine. **

**:: Thanks for the reviews, they're deeply appreciated. I'm glad you found the idea amusing. This is the next one, one step closer to the end. Please keep reading! Hope you like it.**

* * *

**// Four**

"So, how's it going?" Rocky asked around a mouthful of potato chips. Sometimes Rocky and food were just inseparable.

"Pretty good," Tommy replied. "In fact there're five more people came yesterday,"

"That's not what I mean," Rocky said. When Tommy's expression remained blank, he continued, "You know, the girl of your dream and all that stuff?"

Tommy felt his face begin to turn as red as Rocky's T-shirt, something that he had come to master nowadays. He averted his eyes to the nearest banner in the hallway. Fund raising for AIDS. God, why did everything have to remind him of her? Just like after he realized that he had fallen for Kimberly, he would see her so often that it wasn't even funny. Though he had to admit, she was a pleasant sight for sore eyes. He wouldn't mind seeing her three times a day.

"You owe me. Just you remember that," Rocky said, grinning wickedly. "I should ask for royalty, but recalling we've been friends for a while now… I won't be that heartless,"

"Sorry, but I don't think I owe you anything," Tommy responded shortly.

"Excuse me? _I_ was the one who told you about the similarity of the handwriting in Clay's application with the one in the library," Rocky stated with a mock glare.

"Yeah, but at first you didn't even notice that," Tommy said, thinking about one afternoon where Rocky had surprised him with the information. It freaked him out for a moment, thinking that Kim had filled the form for Clay. His twisted mind began to wander around many things that he didn't even want to think about. But there's something that bothered him more. "It could have been anyone's. Maybe Clay filled it in himself,"

"So Clay would say that you're hot?" Rocky questioned politely. "Besides, it's too girly. It's definitely the same person, or I have to say, Kimberly." He tried to pester Tommy with a different tactic. "If I didn't write first, there're won't be _'If you're as hot as Tommy Oliver…'_," Rocky fired back, smirking when Tommy's face turned crimson.

"I knew telling you that one was a mistake," Tommy said regretfully. He couldn't even think straight when he saw what was written on the table. Having someone who might be the love of his life told him that he's beyond sexy was enough reason to make him want to jump up and down with happiness.

Rocky went on as if he didn't hear one word Tommy said. "Thanks to me who sent her right away to your office when she came over that she could get an eyeful of you doing whatever you're doing at that time that could result her saying you're hot,"

It's true that Rocky was the one who spotted the scribble on the table. The following day, when Tommy was 'on duty', he discovered the second respond to Rocky's. As a volunteer who had to spend three hours of his day doing something that he disliked for the nest two months, he was pissed. But as a normal person, Tommy felt somewhat intrigued. Thus he decided to continue with the table writing conversation. The result was not disappointing at all.

"You imitated _my_ handwriting," Rocky reminded his friend for the third time that day. "It's good for you that I wrote in capital letters. And you still asked what did you owe me?"

"That's not the same thing…,"

"After all I've done, if you two didn't work out, you'd better go bald," Rocky said with no small amount of humor in his voice. "It's a rare coincidence. You should count yourself lucky,"

_That's an understatement_, Tommy thought bitterly. Reading through her witty comments was refreshing. Kimberly Hart wasn't just a pretty face. "It's a shame that it had to stop. Right when things began to get more interesting. I was surprised when Miss Campbell told me that they'd taken away the tables in the north section,"

"You had the nerve to meet her? You'd actually tell her the time and place?" Rocky arched his eyebrows. Tommy was a confident, brave man. He had done skydiving, bungee jumping and many other dangerous sports countless times but when he had to deal with girls, or Kim at this matter, he was nothing. "Like I would believe you."

Tommy sighed. Rocky did have a point there. He honestly wasn't sure what he's going to do if only the table was still there when he came. "At least she said I was hot. That's good enough… for now," He smiled in contentment.

"I knew you're going to chicken out," Before Tommy could start to argue, Rocky offered, "Or maybe you can ask Clay for some helps. If he refused, you could always break his leg,"

"Dream on,"

--

"How about coming to Blitz this weekend?" Kim tilted her head, meeting Clay's eyes. "I'll perform. You know you want to hear the new song I've written. You nagged me almost two days nonstop!"

"The one about our break up?" Clay prompted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," Kim reluctantly admitted, wanting to slap the smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "I've had it for years in my notepad without even knowing it. It's pretty good, just needed a little modification , "

"So I motivated you," Clay concluded coolly, pleased with himself.

"What we had was special… at that time. I was still a girl, you know. It upset me when you dumped me," Kim replied, recalling their past together.

"I'm sorry," The playful mood gone from his face and he patted her back.

Kim gave him a look before snickering. "I wasn't _that_ desperate, mind you. But what kind of girl who wouldn't feel crushed when she got dumped?"

"It's more like a mutual decision," Clay amended, his face perking up. Kim only shrugged. "Of course, I'll be there,"

"Good,"

A six melodious tune was heard and Clay fished out his cellphone. Kim tried to match his long strides as he murmured a couple of yeses and uh-huhs to the phone. From his polite tune, Kim figured it was either his mother or his recent target, Helena, who was calling. It's probably the latter because as crazy as she knew he was, Clay hadn't started calling his mom 'Cupcake'. Kim smirked. Good thing that he never gave her any petname when they're still dating.

Kim tossed her long caramel hair out of her face. She stopped in front of the campus bulletin board. "Hey, look, it's about your new club,"

Clay pressed the off button and pushed his cell back into his pocket. "It's about time. I have been wondering whether they had forgot about us. Running for three miles… Nothing that I can't handle,"

Kim's hand flew to grasp his, her eyes twinkling. "Do you see what I see?"

"Uhm… What? Do I see what?"

Kim released his hand and impatiantly pointed at the extra notes that had been added. The announcement was a computer printed but the line at the bottom of the poster was handwritten. She turned giddy almost immediately.

"_Five a.m_!" Clay groaned, finally catching up. "Man… it's so bright and early in the morning. Has the sun even risen yet?"

"Oh please. Not that," Kim scolded, looking up at him with a frown. "This, do you recognize _this_?" She tugged his sleeve, bringing his face closer to the wall. The note was written in block, capital letters.

Clay considered his anwer for a while. "Should I?"

"I'm sure whoever wrote this is the same person who wrote me back," Kim declared cheerfully. "Who would've guessed that after all this time, he was right under our nose?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you're still obsessing over that silly table conversation," Clay said, finally realized what this fuss was all about.

Kim's finger danced across the paper, looking for a name. "Rocky DeSantos…. Do you know him?"

"Not really," Clay answered as he pulled her away from the crowd. "Come on, Kim. Anyone could write that. Maybe he just added his signature underneath it,"

"Which one is Rocky?" Kim pushed on. "I'm just curious. He said he was hotter than Tommy. Sorry, Clay, but I don't think even you can beat him," She said with a sly smile. The image of a shirtless Tommy would forever be embossed in her mind.

"Thank you," Clay said contemptuously. "Wait. Lucky you, he's there. The one who's bending over, showing off his butt that, without a doubt, is far more inferior than Tommy's," he added with a hint of sarcasm.

Kim swatted his arm and twirled around, her eyes following Clay's finger. She couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed when she saw the 'funny' guy from last week. Rocky was standing in front of the vending machine. He wasn't bad, cute she might say, but she had hoped it could be someone more like… Tommy?

Now, now… what was happening here? It's not like she never saw a half naked man before!

"Do you mind if we leave, like, right now?" Clay pleaded.

"Yes, Clay, I do mind,"

"Kimberly…," He knew she was as stubborn as ever, but what she's going to do was completely a waste of time.

"What? He was such a jerk, I guess it's fine if I say 'hi' to him," Kim said flippantly. "Want to come?"

--

"What's wrong with this thing?" Rocky said between greeted teeth. His day had been sucky enough. He had to rewrite a five thousand word essay and now this thing decided to acting up on him. "I want my money back,"

"Rocko, will you stop that," Tommy caught his wrist to halt him from banging the poor machine again. He glanced at his watch. "We're already lat-," The words died in his mouth when he saw Kimberly and Clay walking towards him. Well, towards his direction. His and Rocky. "Hurry up,"

Rocky was still busy 'interacting' with the vending machine when the short gymnast stopped right behind him. She glanced up at Tommy for a second and he felt his heart thump faster underneath his chest. Tommy could only watch in horror when she opened her mouth and called for…

"Rocky?"

Startled, Rocky exchanged nervous glances with Tommy. He was completely aware of the state of his buddy's emotions. Tommy's jaw was set and his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Er… Hi?"

* * *

**:: I love Tommy to death so I don't know why I treated him like this. Lol. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I use Rocky's character for my story. He's hilarious! Thank you for reading. One down, one more to go. Please review, let me know what you think. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
